


Late Night

by letsrunawaytogether



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More like a moment between friends than romance, Revenge Era, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsrunawaytogether/pseuds/letsrunawaytogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard can't sleep, and takes a few beers out for some late night drinking. When he's done throwing up the contents of his stomach not long after the fifth, he gets some comforting words from his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Revenge Era. Other than that, this night can take place anytime you want it to.  
> This was bugging me to be written two days ago and I struggled getting through the second half of it, and I had been getting increasingly sleepy during the other half of the fic. I wanted to finish it before I lost motivation though, so sorry if the quality starts dropping later on.

The sound of the lead singer puking a few feet away in the bushes is the only noise in the parking lot. Everyone went to sleep hours ago, but Gerard got the urge to grab a couple bottles and get outside. He couldn't fight it, and it was what had kept him up for the last two hours tonight, being the only member of the band still awake. Lined up on the curb are four empty bottles, one still half full since he had set it down before emptying his stomach. Gee's going to feel really shitty later on, but he's positive that a few drinks before the show begins will get him back on his feet for the performance. It's never failed at that the previous times he's done it.

Eventually, nothing else spills out of his mouth. He stays in this position, hunched over and facing the bushes with his throw up in front of him. It's all illuminated by the nearby streetlight. Gerard takes deep breaths to relax, hanging his head. Tonight's going to give him a massive headache. Then he'll have to explain the missing bottles to the guys, but he'll deal with that sooner or later. They know how he is, so they'll have to understand, right?

He flinches when a hand lands on his back and rubs circles on his back soothingly. "What are you doing out here, Gerard?"

Gerard stands up straight, the hand sliding off him, and he turns to face the shorter man. "It's exactly what it looks like, Frank. I stole some beers, drank 'em, and puked. Just like last time."

"Actually, last time it was during the day and we were all doing it. You, me, Mikey, and even Ray, for a bottle or two. Now it's, hell, three in the morning, and here you are. I felt like havin' a smoke after fitting in three hours of sleep, and then as soon as I walk out of the bus, I see some weirdo hunched over near the curb with his ass towards the bus. Judging from the colorful mess in front of you, I'm guessing you haven't had enough sleep."

"No. I haven't." Gerard sighs and sits down on the curb next to the line of empty beer bottles, covering his face with his hands. On his other side, he hears Frank take a seat. "God, what the fuck is wrong with me, Frank?"

"Nothing, man. It's not uncommon for guys like us to drink. We always have. Hell, you guys did this kind of thing even before I showed up. This particular time is nothing different, save for the three-in-the-morning part." He looks over at Gee, who is staring straight ahead with a deep frown. "From your lack of response, I take it there's more to this?"

"Yeah. A lot more shit that you don't know about just yet."

"Mind if I pry a little?" Gerard turns his head and stares at him, strands of his unwashed, black hair in his face. Frank continues when he says nothing. "Alright then. I'm gonna try to make this short and sweet, 'cause you're getting some sleep tonight after we make sure you're okay. You sad about anything? Anyone?"

"Myself, basically. I've let myself go, I feel like shit, and I need _this_ -" Gerard gestures to the bottles. "-to make me feel good enough. On and offstage." He's barely scraped the surface of what he's been thinking, but that's as much as he's willing to reveal to Frank. Frank seems to respect this and answers instead of asking for more details.

"Well, you're fucking awesome without the alcohol in your system, if that makes you feel any better. Your singing's still top-notch with the usual amount of heart and soul in your voice, you've got some badass art in those books you keep around, and I'm pretty damn sure that what you do during shows isn't just because of alcohol. You put more of yourself into shows than you think, Gee. I've seen it. Mikey and Ray have seen it. We all share the same problems, so we're with you through and through, Gerard." Frank clamps a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. While My Chem's together, we're together." The two of them hold each other's gazes for a while as Gerard considers Frank's words. He knows in the end, he's either going to forget this talk or not listen to anything Frank has said. As much as he wants to believe his friend, there's just way too many doubts floating through his head.

Gerard doesn't reply. He can't help how he thinks, and keeping this conversation going isn't what he needs right now. He'll work things out himself, even if it takes alcohol and pills to get him through. However, the more he stares into Frank's eyes , the more concern Gerard can see growing there, which surprises him. It's never been so clear until now though, when it's just the two of them. It strikes a chord in Gee, and while he still feels like absolute shit, the way Frank shows his concern right now gets a smile out of him.

Frank gives him a grin, his lip ring flashing under the streetlight. Gerard's eyes unwittingly dart there for a second. He really likes that piece of jewelry, he realizes, and maybe just Frank's whole look in general. He hopes that Frank didn't notice where he looked just now, but if he did, the shorter man doesn't comment on it. Instead, Frank stands, tugging Gerard up by the arm, his own arm slipping back to hook around Gerard's shoulders to steady and guide him. "Come on, get changed. We'll stay awake for a little while just in case you still feel sick."

Gerard nods and they start heading to the band's bus. His walk is still wobbly, so he is close to leaning on Frank as they're moving. Frank makes no move to get away from him though, so they remain in each other's personal space the whole walk to the bus. It's not a problem for either of them. In fact, Gerard feels comfortable like this, having someone to depend on so close to him with an almost protective arm around him. They're halfway to the bus when he says, "Thanks, Frank."

"It's nothing, Gee."

"You won't tell the guys about this, right?"

"See, I'd be a little pissed that our beer has magically disappeared into thin air. For your sake though, just this once, I'll let you off with a warning, in case you try to pull this shit again."

"And what would that warning be?"

"Take anymore bottles without our knowledge, and I'll kick you in the balls onstage again. _Hard_."

Gerard laughs at that, remembering the first time he'd been harmed that way by Frank. "Hard? If the first time was just 'hard', then I don't want to know how much harder the second kick'll be." Frank does that light giggle of his, ducking his head a little.

When he stops, Frank says in a serious tone, "Seriously though, please don't try to do this often. People are gonna notice. You're going to make people worried, and we don't want anything happening to you if this thing gets worse."

"Don't worry, Frankie. I swear I won't. Sooner or later, I'll be okay, I promise." They stop in front of the entrance to the bus as Gerard says this. Frank looks at him with an emotion he can't read, and he sees Frank's eyes move as he seems to study Gerard's features. Gee shifts a bit under Frank's scrutinizing gaze. "Just... be there for me if I'm not."

"Every step of the way." They lock eyes again, and neither makes a move to break it for a few minutes. The leader of the band has no idea why they're having a staring contest outside so late in the night while their bandmates sleep, but Gerard finds himself content like this. Just him and his best friend. Alone.

That last thing makes Gerard shake his head and say, "Let's get in. I'll go pick out a clean shirt, while you can just get to sleep."

"You sure about that? You're feelin' fine?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. My nerves calmed down while we stood out here." Gerard turns around and walks up the steps of the bus, feeling Frank's arm slowly slide off of him as he ascends.

This isn't the first time that Frank's been there for a drunk Gerard. After Frank's induction into My Chemical Romance, he fit in well, getting along with Gerard and being surprisingly supportive. Not that the crew, Mikey, and Ray weren't, but Iero was always there for him no matter what time of day it was. Frank's not too harsh when he's in a terrible state, but he makes it clear when it's time to stop and put the bottle down, or smack the pills out of his hand when he admits that he's felt the urge to take more. He's the kind of friend that Gerard never asked for, but seriously needed, and he's thankful to have Frank around at times like this.

Gerard couldn't have found a better best friend. He has no idea if the feeling's mutual in Frank's mind, but Gerard is sure that he is immensely grateful to have him around. As wild and frantic as Frank acts onstage, he knows how to show a softer side to him, which is most often seen by Gerard in his tougher moments like this. In the back of his own mind, Gee hopes that the friendship they have is genuine, and that the concern he had seen in Frank's eyes earlier had been real. Because if it was, Gerard wishes that their friendship is too, and isn't just built on the need for emotional support. He hopes that even if MCR doesn't last, his friendship with Frank Iero does.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of writing this after my first two Frerard fics, but only started it after listening to 'Desert Song' completely. After learning that Gerard had been drunk when it was recorded, I finally decided to write this, and was motivated by how emotional the song sounded because it was one of the very few things that touched my heart.  
> As you can see, at the time the story takes place, Frank and Gerard are still just friends. My reason for saying the fic is Frerard is because this is also the time where they start realizing they are attracted to the other person. I intended for this to be realistic, so I tried to be more subtle about the ship compared to my other two Frerard stories that take place after the break up. I'm not as into how this turned out since I had to push myself to complete it during the last half, but I posted it anyway since the first half was what I intended for it to be and I had already put a lot of work into it considering my increasing need to sleep during the second half. It is supposed to be more 'Hurt/Comfort' than fluff, so at least I got that part down.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
